thyphoon of the west
by deadlyfreakswow
Summary: The world is in trouble and its up to naruto and a few of his friends to save it. But can they save it alone. With the help of a traveling swordsman from an unknown land they will try to stop this new threat. But at the cost of ones life.


disclaimer- As much as i wished i own naruto, i dont. And id rather not get sued thank you.

ok alot of the grammer sucksand alot of cherecters ar not going to apear in the story. like that bastard mizuki and sasuke and that other basterd. and many others. im not sure about rock lee though

**Typhoon Of The West**

_chpter one- the biginning of the end._

e looked at all of the people around him, cheering for there comrades and there wives and children sorunding them he had also come home from the battle that would finally start a world wide war. he wasn't one to criticize fate but in this case he had to question her. he didn't even know his own fate. and still every one around him cheered and yelled in joy at them as they marched down the street. But no one came to welcome him home . He was alone in this city. And only the king welcomed them back after the feast they had that night."what troubles you young one?" an old woman said. Her skin was black and her hair was as wight as a ghost. Yet the clothes she wore were that of a healer.

"its nothing." he said."just the tides of fate ." he looked at his own clithing . A black shirt and black boots. His skin was a dark tnned color because of all the time he spent outside.and the symbol of a golden tiger on his back told everyone that he of all eople had beenpart of an ancient klan that always wore black. The only thing that wasn't of the color black wetre his eyes. The were golden brown mixed with red, white, green, blue, brown, black and yellow. This made it imposible for people to talk to him. They thought he was the devil returning to kill them.

She looked at him skepticaly." the flow of the Life is strong with in you."she said and started walking away."youd do best to control it young one." and then she just vanished. When he left he was still troubled by the fact that he was never welocomed by7 others. And quickly vcame back to reality when he ran into a little girl."im sorry old one let me help you up." he said extending his hand. But the girl ran away screaming. This is how many treated him.

"whats your name"some one said behinsd his back. As her whriled around he saw a tall slender woman in a rainbow coloered dress."dont answer young one. I already know...tiger eye. Also known for his ruthlessness in battle and given the tittle of blade dancer, swordmaster the golden tiger the symbol on your back.i am what you all call fate."

tiger eye... he haddent been called that name in a long time."just call me light." the nineteen-year-old boy said

she looked at him the sighed"fine then.. light ive come to tell you about your real mother." when light actually looked at her she stood as tall as he was.her eyes the same as his. And te same symbol on the front as he had on his back. Her skin was just as dark as his was.

He looked at her quizickly."go on. Im listening."light said.

"i am your mother." she said."and this war is being led by your brother."

it couldnt be.. light thought. His prother, dark, died seven years ago in a battle against severalpiratesreturniong home from traveling.so how could it be that he was alive.

"He never died light. He was captured and sent to the castle of gandel." fate said as light started to ward yhis home."if you have any questions or need to talk i suggest you follow me my son. A battle will break out when night fall hits. I dont want my only son dying." 

"i will talk after ythe battle. He said openning his door"dont thing i dont know what your up to. You just want to kill mre so that you can take my family name." and then he closed the door 

"you will find tha6t i am right young one." she said js jwe ran off to warn the king."its futile."

as he ran down the street. E noticed that there was a fleet of ships ojn the horizon. Light grabbeed a horse and rode toward the castle. He looked back at the fleet of ships. They had already started attacking.their soldierson the ground killing all who stood in their way. Soon he reached the castle. As he entered here yelleed"my liege! There are ships at the bay and they have started their attack!" he soon noticed that the king wasnt responding to him. And then noticed why. The king had been stabbed in the stomech with a knife.

"my son...light.. i ere by relase you from your loyalty and only wish to order you one last time." the king said standing up.

Light noticed several bodies of black clothed men."what is your orde5r my king?" light said helping the king stand.

"the king took off his eye patchs. And light gasped as he noticed the color of his eyes"take my sword and leave this land. Far to a land that rfate cannot foind you.she means to use you against me."he paused from the pain as he cluched his stomech She hasd already found your brother my son. For i am your father. That is an order." the king said to his son just before he died.

"i take your sword father andi will leave this land far behind me. I will do this becauase you were like a father to me.and as i realzed now you are my father." light said. He solluted the kings dead body and then took his sword and set the kings body on fire.and then he ran for the hidden passage behind the kings throne. That headed to a hidden ship. He set sail toward the unknown. And he cried for the first time in three months since his mother died.

it had been one intire year since he had set sail and he still haddent seen land and he was running out of supplies. And then he saw it. Land he saw tree aponee apon three. And then he saw something shiny. It was a rusted ship tilted sideways. It was abvios that someone lived on tis land. Most of the crew on this ship had gone crazy and only he and seven others were left. They planned on leaving him on the closest island to fend for himself. But he had until sunset so he would grab some supplies from the cellar and pack the kings sword and get ready to take the safety boat the ship had."dont take to much of our supplies" a gruuff tall man said."your only sixteen you dont need to much food."

"seventeen" 

"what ever. Just get on you boat now and we can send you off to land." the man said.

And so he did. When they let him in the water the boat started moving of its own acord. Or so it seemed

it had been severaldays since he landed and still he hadnt found a single person.  
And so he decided t6oto take a break. And soon he realized he didnt have anysupplies. So he continued on growing weaker and weaker by thew hour. When he finally saw a pool of water it turned out to be mud. He was starving and tirsty and then he saw a stream. During his rushtoward the stream he tripped on a root and fell.his head hit a rock and he was knocked unconscience. When he finally came to he saw two people. He couldnt tell what they looked like because heis eye sight was very blurry.

The one closest spoke first."hey. Are you allright?" it was a female. She toched him on the head. Such warm hands...he thought to him self."kiba we need to get him to a hospital he has an extremely hight fever!" the girl said. The other figure didnt respond. Just picked him up and light didnt remember anything after that.

When he cameto onceagain. He was in a white room with a a curtain drawn. Aperently he had a seirios wound to the head. It had been a week and the nurse told him to take it easy and not go on a mission until his headband was replaced.. After a while he thought to himself. What is a "mission" to these people? What was this headband she spoke of? Just then he heard a fimiliar voice.

"..and dont be mean kiba his head is still damaged.i have to clear things up with the fifth hokageill see you later and then she was gone. He didnt have time to locate the voice of the girl with warm hands. He found a boy walking towards him.

He didnt look to happy."okey listen me and hinata just saved your life i hope you can pay us back soon." the boy said.

Light looked at him carefully. He had a jacket with fur on the hood his hair was a dark brown, possibly black, and he woreblue shorts. It was his shoes that caught his attention. The toes poked out."if you asking for money i dont have any. And you arent getting my sword." light said a little to coldly.

"your...sword?" the boy asked"what sword.?"

the one that was hidden in my gigantic backpack.

"ummm.. about that.."

"you left it there didnt you." he could already tell he hit the bulls eye."if that sword is missing you will owre me a great deal of money and maybe even a replcement.

"i can asure you the pack is safely hideden." kiba said

"then go get it and bring it here. Id like to repay and your friend the rightful reward saving my life." light said and headed off to find a place to stay. He soon noticed that this town was filled with things he didnt have at his home land. He started to ponder on some of the stuff that had happened over the past year and a few weeks. And it would be two more weeks pefore hecould actually adapt to this place because of the wound that rock had caused him.

Oddest thing was, was thathe noticed more and morethings all around him since3 the moment he woke up in ythe hospital. He soon realized that some of the people emitted some blue like aura. And he wondered wjhat it was just as it was there though it was gone.

He wondered around the place towards a hud building. And so he followed suite and went up the stairs. he had been stopped and taken down the sytairs multiple times and many of witch ended up on the ground getting a lecture fdrom him on telling others what they could and could not do. Of course he ended up being sent away to a building witch was the same hospital

he ran into the door and realized it was nigh time and the hospital was prabably closed right now."man the rules here are strict. I dont know how im going to get on in life here. Maybe ill become a mercenary." he said to himself. 

And then he heard the voice again."are you doing okey now" it was as though it was directed at him. And so he followed the voice.

It was a girl. Her hair was the color of black. Or so he thought because of the darkness. She wore the same shoes as kiba and her jacketwas of a very odd color. Her shorts were blue. But it was here eyes that intrigue him. Theyy were white.it seemed that people with odd colored eyes were normal here."im fine. Except i dont have a place to sleep." he said to her.

She pulled out a wallet. And handed him some money."this should be enough to stay at a hotel for one night. Kiba has your pack with him."she said"and the fifth hokage would like to see you tomarrow."

light handed back the girls money"i would rather know your name."light said. Looking at her as if he was looking through her very soul

"my name is hinata."

"ill see you again hinata" and with that he had walked of to a quite area and concentrated on his meditation.

For some reason this boy, no older then fifteen, intrested her.when she spied on him meditating she saw something odd. The ground under him was slowly but surely creating a hole. Then she decided to use her byakugan. His chakra! Its huge! How could he control something of this magnitude?i have to tell the fifth hokage! And then she was off to the hokages rooms.

ot was morning and some one dicided to trip over him"heywatch who your stepping on!" he said now fully awake. And then he saw who it was. A blond kid whos hair was spiked naturally his cliths were mostly orange. He didnt notice the shoes this time.

The kid got up he had to no older then fourteen."why dont you watch it!" he said. Then light noticed his eyes. They were different from the rest. Full of loneliness and saddness. For somereason light wanted yto make it all go away.

He got up and started asking the kid questions."why are you so sad?" he asked the blond

he hesiated"im not sad.

"you face doesnt show it but your eyes do." light said."trust me i know how you feel. Whats your name?"

"my names naruto." the kid said coldly"and how would you know how i feel?"

"because were i come from, my clan is hated for conversing with the dead sommonintg spirits and the ability to use our constant enrgy as a force, and our gaurdians." 

"that doesnt explain anytthing."

"were are you going?"

"none of your bisness." naruto said and left.

Whats his problem?light thought to hims self. And asked around to find the hokage.

When he finally reached the roomwere the fifth hokage risided several people were in there. Hinata was there and so was naruto and kiba. Kiba had his pack."thank you for getting it for me."he said taking his back pack. It felt lighter.

"dont worry your toy is in safe hands" the woman at the desk said. She wore the clothing that he trhought befitted a hokage. Aso he assumed it was a king or queen of this villahge.

"you have no right taking what was once my fathers." he said angerly

"and you might want to telll me who your father is or did you steal thios from some traveller?" she said pulling out the handle to his fathers sword.

"i can prove its mine by showing you how it works" light said

"id rather you show us what you can do." she said"hinata has told me that when you meditate your chakra starts making holes in the floor. In fack she said it was in a complete perfect asphere."

"so?" he didntreally mind what people thought of him. Hinata could tell who ever sjhe wanted.

"naruto here tells me that you can speak to the dead, sommon spirits, and use your chakra as a weapon."ashe said"so who is your gaurdian?"

light sait down and startred meditating. Soon he was in his own bliss. This was how he called hgis gaurdian.old friend come to me and show your self to these people.

And so this gaurdian did."what is it you command of me. Old friend?" the gaurdian said.

"show to them i dont lie. Faith. For our names to gether mean truth."

faith did as lighyt siad and showed to them that he didnt lie."you want to see proff that i am not an illusion. I will show you why light is here." and so he did.

this didnt phase them much."i see the you dont know the ways of ythe ninja." the woman said. She seemed to have this feeling to trust him."naruto hinata kiba. You three are totrain him and help him hone the skill of all ninjas.this mereting is dismissed. Everyone but a few of the ninjas left.

"why should we trust this kid.?" one of them said

"because i feel we can. And something could happen here and if so soon. And he will be the cause." she said."besides why could use all the hlp we can get." sjhe said smiling.

they were at hinatasd traing spot. "so whats it like being a ninja?" light asked obviosly fasinated by the prospect of doing missions

kiba and hinata had to think on this"well its likewhen you have this feeling of happiness." hinata said.

Kiba sdaid otherwise"no. Its like when you injoy your firsdt fight. Except it feels better." he said smiling

"like war? That is not exciting. It causes pain for everyone."he said angerly. "and if my gut tells me right your all in one rightnow." 

from the silence he guessed right."its not like we can avoid it." the both said.

"its because of naruto." he said sadly."its because of his second power. And its obvios that some people want that power." light was sad now. He knew what it was like to be chased by people who wanted that power for them selves.

"you went through the same thing didnt tyou? Thats how you can tell right?" hinata said

kiba didnt like this"lets get started and t5alk about your village light." kiba said succesfully changing the subject

"you cant call it a village. Its like a gigantic village made of stone sevral times biggerthen yours."he saifd"it wasw peaceful most of the time. I may have been alone but i was still happy. I was thre kings favorite son."

"i thought you were alone." kiba said

" i didnt know who my father was until the minute he died."he said sadly.

"how?" 

"battle. He was an excellent warrior. Hes were i learned all that i know. We were over run by a vast army. Sveral thousand morethen ours. They ambushed the bay and rode on horses. He gfave mehis sword and told me to leave. This land. That wass how i ended up here. But it was peaceful. Once upon a time." 

"im sorry"hinata said.

"lets get started then. So you dont have to feel sorry about it."he said smiling waremly

they started on the clone jutsu. It took them several trys but he made his first good clone. By the time he was able to make three it was time to go home."well il see you two tommarow same place." kiba said his dog barked once and chased after kiba.

"i guess il be going home as well."hinata said.

"ill come with you."

then a ninja appeared."trhe lord hokage reauest your pressense light." he said and then left.

"well i guess illsee you tommarow then"hinata said.

The both went their separate ways and soon arrived at in the hokages room. Naruto was thewre as well."naruto told me you were sleeping outside his door." stunade said. Naruto waved hello.

"wasnt it obvios? I dont have a place to live." light said."whats this all about anyways?" he asked

"ewell naruto volinteered a little before yopu arrived to let you live at his place." she said.

Light looked at naruto. And he was smiling like nothing had happened. He smiled to"thankyou naruto.i appreciate what your doing for me. so.. is it ok for me to get back to my training?" light asked.

"when you get done learning. Come to me and we will xet you up in some sort of class."tsunade said inthusiasticly.

Light left to the spot he was at last.by morning he was able to make phisical clones of himself. He was asleep until naruto help him up and took him to his home."dont worry. Friends stick to gether. Im not about to let you get a cold kid"he said smiling at light. But on the inside naruto was a little troubled. He wondered what would happen if this kid betrayed them. And that was what worried him most.

Lights power would make him unstoppable. Just like him.it would be a spectacular fight if these to had to fight eachother. And he wanted to take the tests again.

Hinata and kiba were around the corner and they saw what was going on. "is he alright?" hinata said worridly and blushing at the same time. Hinata still had her crush on naruto. And kiba liked hinata. So of course he was jealous of naruto.

Kiba wanted to know how he was going to do when he tried his doppleganger jutsu again.  
So did hinata.but they were going to have to wait after a while naruto had put light in the bed and let him rest. "so whats going on? What are you two making him learn?" naruto said excitedly.

"his still working on the clone jutsu." kiba said. And of course naruto was a little disapointed. And then it hit him. He knew lights future. Or hoped he did. He and light were going to do great things.in this place. But his dream would be first. To become the hokage and get everyones respect."i want to help" naruto said."we can teach him all we know from our expeirience and stuff like that." he was getting excited and couldnt wait to teach his new pupil. 

Well be back in an hour naruto see you later.thirty minutes afterword light woke up."man i could eat a cow right now..." he said" and then he saw naruto.

"i am going to teach some pretty cool stuff. Dont worry we are going to kick some ass in the next chunnin exams."he said prasctically jumping up and down.

"i was going to ask you thata question but it seems i got my answer." he said smiling. It was so happy that naruto just had to smile back. 

"do you have ramen were you come from light?" naruto asked.

Light shook his head." whats ramen?" he asked back.

Narutos jaw dropped."here. Ill make you some." naruto said"this isnt as good as the real deal but its good enough." after a few minutes it was ready.

Light tooka bite and his eyes teared"this is the best food ive tasted." light said.

Naruto didnt get it no ramen were he came fromm? Naruto thought it was inconceivable."ill take you8 to the ramen shop when were done with your training."naruto siad"its a promise."

so for the next half hour they just5 talked about things.abd then hinata and kiba knocked on the door.light rushed to oppen the door.no doubtthey were a little worried. When he opend the door he offered them to come in. "ok its time to see just what you were up to last ight."kiba said. And so they left.

When they reacht the place were he was found em started then and there. He made the hand symbols and said the words. And then he continued to go into a meditating.soon his chakra was as plain as day and making a huge hole in the ground because of all the clones. It didnt get vewry far until he realized what was going on."so is that soposed to happen?" he asked

naruto recognized this. It was like the first time he went into nine-taik ed fox form. The ground around him melted and hakus ice mirrors melted to."it can happen but it depends on what is living in your body."he said looking a bit sad.

"you mean like my gaurdian?"light said. Naruto only niodded.

Then naruto wanted to know more about his powers."so what can your clan do?" he asked. 

"i would show you but almost all the technique's i know are extremely dangerous" light pointrdly said"but...there will come a time when i will show you. But now ill show you the ones that arent to dangerous."

his eyes turned brown like the color of the earth. His feet looked as if they had sunk into the earth. This was an amazing ability for his clan and it was how they were one with all elements. The trees around them started to come out of the ground and the ground around them was fusing with light as if he were a magnet. "as you can see depending on the color of my eyes i can control that element." it was a somewhat bad thing that stunade had seen this. She felt that this boy could be one of orochimarus sound ninjas. But she also started to think that he really wasnt from this land. His eyes een and thenhe was gone. Just as invisible as the wind. Suddenly trees were falling down and it was getting hard to breathe . Then it was inposible to move. The evrything was fine again

stunade was in complete shock."what was that?" she said to her self. Naruto, kiba, and hinata were in a state of shock as well.

"im sorry. But those are the safest ones i can show you. Water, fire, light, and dark could kill anyone very quickly."he said."in fact. I dont think i should have shown you." he was smiling. But just a little bit. He knew stunade was here. He saw her through the wind. He saw everything. He saw his homeland. The town were he was born. It was in ruins. It would be a year before anything would happen. And he knew that they were coming for him. Here.

One year later. 

Light looked out his window. He still lived with naruto. And through talk he figured out that naruto had the nine-tailed fox in him. Of course light didnt know what that was at the time.

He had finally become a ninja one week ago. And his headband was on even in his sleep. Most of the time it was around his neck. He was going to have his first mission today. Last night he wrote a letter to hinata. Saying to meet him at the old practice area were they used to train him tomorrow because he had his first mission today. So he left to deliver it to were she lived.

As he aprouch the fifth hokages room he heard someone talking to her. "he shouldnt take a mission like this yet. It could be dangerous." the man said

he walked into the room and presented himself to the hokage."i have come for my mission hokage." he sai looking at the man. He was tanned and had a scar going from one cheek to the other. It was iruka."hello iruka-sensei."light said. And then waited for the hokages response.

"good timing this meeting was already over. Anyways you must head to the sand village to start out. they said they saw an odd looking ship. They would get rid of it themselves but they dont feel like getting into to much trouble this time around. Essesially because of the last one." light knew how long it would take for him to reach the village of the sand. It was estimated at least one day.

On the way down he wrote another letter saying they would meet four days from now. It was the estimated time he thought it would take. And so he was off after delivering the letter.

He was right on his estimation. It had taken him one day. He knew why he was picked for this mission. It might have been the ship he was on. Or one of his countries ships. Or his enemies ship.

It turned out that the person who sent it was none other then gaara of the sand. Light had heard stories of him being able to control sand."i assume you are the ninja of konoha that was sent for my request." he said. He wore the regualr city clothing. But his hair was red and around his eyeswere black. Mostly from a lack of sleep. light assumed. Light nodded."then you should know what i wil tell you."

"you saw an odd ship and you dont feel like checking it out because its out of you r district. Am i correct?" light said. Gaara nodded. "then tell me were you last saw it." an so gaara did. And light said his thank you and left. When he was out of the village ha changed his eyes to green to travel there in the blink of an eye. And sure thing. The ship was fifty miles away if he followed the beach. But it had landed already. He didnt know what kind of aship this was. So he was going to play it safe and apear in the heart of the ship. That way he would have abetter look at the inside. 

About an hour later he finished looking through the intire ship but fond no one. So he disided to leave. That was when it hit him. He was sorounded. By the same soldiers that had killed his father. And so thre insueing battle began. Light changed his eyes to red. And almost instantly the ship started burning. By making a few hand movements, light pulled of a fire jutsu."phinox fire jutsu!" and he started to breath fire balls in many directions. It didnt help much. It looked as though they knew how to absorb fire. Which surprised him. He took a closer look at there eyes and he gasped. They had the same ability as he did. Lets see how you can do against this.. and then his eyes changed brown they had done the same. But it took them more time then it did him.and so he was able to take out a few of the soldiers. A few more and signals and he place his hand on the ground. This caused an earthquake. He learned this from kakashi. He found this one very useful. It took out a few more and injured some others. Then he changed his eyes green. And tried to sufficate the rest. But it only took out half of the remaning ones.befor he did this though he counted at least twenty in all but the moving amount was five. This was going to be hell. He became normal again.and raised his ands in front of him."a cannon.- a large black hole apeared in front of his left hand.-fire!" this black orb flew right at them.fortenately for light the hadnt trained in the way of the ninja. And it seemed that they didnt know how to control the power of the wind. But can they control it? Light wondered as he took out the last remaining soldiers. He was to tired to make another round of the wind. The cannons were soposed to be a last resort. And should never go to the third cannon.

So he headed back to the sand village to rest. Witch was over three miles way. It would take him 2 days just to rest. And then he would leave. He knew that he should not have done that. He just gave "fate" a notice that he was alive. And he was doing so well. And now he had just given himself away.

Two dayts later and he was already gone. As he did he looked back in his memories at his home land. He looked so sad then with no friendds to congradulate him there. But he looked so happy now. And boefore he knew it. He was at the gate opf konoha. He was back. no. he was home. And he walked in to report what he found.

He knocked on the door and then walked uin."thanks to you hes going to die!" it was once again iruka. He looked surprised.

"who is most likely dead?" light said. Iruk ajust dismissed the question and left.

"what did you find out?" tsunade asked.

Light hesitated. "well it isnt good. My former comrades aregoing to attack this land. But i dont know were theyre going to strike first. The closest village would be this one. It would also be more sinseble. No known defences no known srategies. And most inportatnly unknown power. Wich would be estimate as weak." light said. Mycomrades have been forced into the change. But who would do that?

"you are dis missed. I will alert the village incase of attack. Do you know how long until qwe are attacked? And what sort of epuipment do they have?" she asked her self.

"they are like me. But we have the upper hand. It seems they have trouble controling the elements. It is their best weapon. I take my leave." and then the blsck haired man was gone. He had headed strait for the practice erea were he trained this whole year. And hinata was there."im not late am i?" he wasked her.

She shook her head. Her black hair was much longer then it was a year ago and she wore a black shirt with no sleeves. She also wore the indigo jacket that looked much like the last one except she had grown out of that one. She had an obbsesion with dark blue shorts now."i just got here. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about.?" she asked.

She looked a little bit shy about being with light alone. And her face was a little red. But she didnt stutter anymore. She had gotten over that after hanging out with naruto and him and kiba for so long. And resently she had been depressed because she asked naruto out. But he turned her down. So light was ditermined to make her forget about naruto. But he wasnt going to get that chance. The gate was being attacked by at least twwo hundred soldiers. And so they raced towardsthe gate wich wasnt very far.

Three minutes after the had arived the gates busted open. And sio light rasied his hands infront of him"every one get back."and then two black holes apeared infront of his hands. Since he hadnt used his element tecknieques he wasnt waisting chakra. "a cannon.fire!" and then this black orb was suddenly hurled out of the hole and took out several soldiers." b cannon. Fire!" same thing happened. And the same results. He blased his right and over the otherand an even bigger black hole appeared."c cannon. Fire!" and then a big black orb took out twice as many soldiers.

It was then that he saw the inpossible. His father was alive. He hesitated. And it costed him to be knocked out. When he came to many of the soldiers had been killed. No dougt both sides had suffered big numbers. But he was wring. The konoha ninjas had a big advantage. They were ninjas and they could easely sneak up on them and kill them. He noticed that some of the people were missing. It was hinata. She wasnt their in the city. He could tell. By the fact that he couldnt sense her . Kiba was missing as well. Naruto was on a mission so he wasnt going to be any help.he headed towards the room the fifth hokage was in"tsunade! Kiba and hinata are gone. I beg you to let me go after them!" he was on his hands and knees cring."just let me do this.! I have to get them back now!"

"why should i let you go? And we should we get them back now?" she was angry at him. 

"because i can follow their chakra. Because i know the ways of those soldiers. And bcause no one can stand against my father but one of my clan!" now he was angry."and ill go after them even if i have to go through you!" he said.

"thats good to here thatr. Now go and get your comrades." she said. Light looked up and she was smiling. So all he could do was nod and leave.useing the wind find out wrere they are exactly and use kibas and hinatas chakra to get there. They were five miles south of the village.and ran in that direction. When he landed in a near by erea. He was already spotted by some soldiers. " i dont have time for you!" he said and pulled out his fathers retractible sword.and let the blade out.and a battle insued. Then someone appeared behind him. Light attacked him to. But he blocked with a kunai.

The kunai broke and light soon realizeed who it was. It was naruto."whats going on?" he asked. Light filled him in on what happened in konoha. And that the enemy had kidnapped hinata and kiba. And who knows who else."well ythen lets go after them.and then the attacked. 

Hinata and kiba werent their and niether was the man that looked like his father."naruto. Be careful they can do just about every thing i can do."and with that the battle started. These soldiers were just normal ones.

"that was easy. Are you sure they were here light?" naruto asked. Light nodded. Were do you think they are?"

"not to far. If they left just before we got here then the farthest they have gone is at the lake"light said

"how far is that?"

half a mile."

and then they left. It didnt take long for them to catch up any ways."so how do we aproach? Ah no worries. Ill take them out by my slef."

"you do that. See how hard it will take to take me down. Just leave the old man to me "light said pointing at a man who was grabbing at hinata.

"this young kid will be our first victim! And in doing so will cause war trhough out this land. Remember the world will be ours! And when that happens. We will atain true power!" the man said

"why?"

"he looks like my fther." and with that they hurried their attack so that hinata would not be kiled.

"attack! Take them down! Its only two men!" the man siad.

Light looked at hinata. She looked so happy to see them. And he knew she would have help if she hadnt been tied up. So would kiba and the other prisoners."low life!" and he changed his eyes to earth. And desicrated a small erea and crushed soldiers with the trees but that didnt help much longer. They had done the same thing and proseded to attack naruto with giant rocks from dep under the earth.

"enough. Back of of the boys. I will take care of that one!" he pointed at light." light its been to long.-he was smiling-how long was it? One? No two years since we were attacked." and the man laughed." you dont recognise me. Its me. Your father. You look surprised. I wonder... have you developed your power? I guess we will se." and the king was behind him. He kicked him in the back. And light ended up on the lake."i remember when you couldnt even swim. I bet you still cant. Youcant even use the water." and then the kingseyes turned blue. And made a sike apear right under light.

Light took a look at hinata and naruto. And told him to get to work on helping thew others. And then naruto wa stabbed in the chest by a water spike as well. Light used his chakra so that he was able to stand ontop of the spike."naruto!" he yelled. But something was wrong. Narutos body was glowing red. And some of his teeth were getting much longer. And his eyes. They wetre red.his wound had healed.and then he was gone. Suddenly several soldiers were sent flying. My turn. And then he ran at the king. Sword drawn and ready to fight.

"you think that thing is going to work?" and then he drew his sword. He attacked side ways. And light blocked fully expecting it to be cut in half. But instead his sword cracked all around the blade."suprised? Your sword is much to weak and it isnt sharp enough to cut through such a heavy blade as mine. Ill give you one chance. Join me. To gether we can rule the world side by side!" and he smiled. Hinata and many others heard this. Naruto stopped to see what was going on. He also heard what the king said.

Hinata looked at me with worry. Wondering if i would take this chance to live a little longer."i...refuse to betray my home!"and then he attacked again. The kng just went under water. And used an upper cut with his sword. Light blicked and some of the blade started chipping. The king attacked again.

Lghts sword finally gave in and shattered. And light was nearly stabbed."like i said. You dont have the power to kill me." and he sent another spike at light. "kill her! Kill the girl!" the king yelled. And then light ran strait passed the king only to be grabbed, thrown to the floor, and then picked up by the neck."you will fight me!" and then he stabbed light in the stomach. "your pethetic. You cant even last long enough to make me feel excited. Kill the girl and every one else!" the king said. 

Let me take over. Please. Light you will die if you dont. The gaurdian said light nodded and smiled.

Then he shook his head."no. Give me some more time." And then lights eyes turned black."i will not forgive you! Your not my father! He died. By your hands!" and then every thing was black to the king. " and now. Its your turn." and then light sent so many attacks toward the imposter that it was hard yto count. Then light took the imposters blade and stuck it to the heart of the so called king.

The battle was alost over. And light attacked more and more soldiers. Not caring who was in the way. Something was wrong with him. He was injoying the blood shed. Injoying thew screams as he killed the injured, the helpless. 

"light stop! Please!" it was hinata. Light finally snappped back into reallity. Light looked at hinata slowly afraid of what he would see. But all he was seeing was another victem to kill."pplease!" she was crying now. And this was how light change back. He went blank and then blacked out. Naruto punched him in the gut.

"im sorry light. But i had to." naruto said. " ok every one please head back to the village." naruto ws back to normal as well. But they were to scared to move. It was hard to tell if it was because of him or light. Then he realized that light was bleeding pretty badly. I fact blood was comeing out of his closed eyes, mouth, nose, and even his ears. Some of the shards from his sword had gotten deep into his skin. And he was bleeding from there to.

Hinata offered to help carry him. But naruto said no. she had gone tjhrough to much today. Soon he would have to tell tsunade about what happened.

Over the next two weeks. Light was in recovery and still hadnt woken up. Hinata and naruto were the only ones to visit him after the surgery. Hanta had sent him flowers the day before he went missing.

And so went the search for light. Hinata took a guuess that he would be at the old traing erea. Were she and light had spent most of their time training to be better ninjas. And it help hinata inormously because she had finally gained the respect she wanted from neji. And she was right light was their. But something was wrong. His left arm was black. It looked like some sort of black stone with intrecite writeing on it. She hadnt noticed that when she was visiting. 

"light your arm!" she said. Light just nodded.

He turned around. He was so sad but still tried to smile"now i must attain the power of light. If i want to live."then he sighed."i guess theres no hiding it. This the price i pay for using the darkness." and then he collapsed. Hinata ran to pick him up. And carry him back to the hospital

"light whats going on?!" she yelled at his sleeping body. He didnt wake up. But she needed answers. His blacked hand slipped from under the hospital covers. There was a note in it. And it was adressed to her.

Hanata,

i am in a type of meditation. And i wont be able to come out until i find the power of light. I need you to go back to the fight and see if the man i fought is dead. I would e happy if you could. Thankyou. Yours truly, light 

hinata looked at light worriedly. And then started to wonder when hse cared about him so much. And how long had it been this way? She still dint have answers even when she went to bed. It was as if she didnt love naruto anymore. And it turned out she didnt and she knew he wouldnt love her anyways so it wouldnt harm him if she loved some one else. And good news for naruto. Sakura returned unexpectedly.

And naruto left to visit her. She was hapy for him but she was still sad and heart broken about what naruto said when she asked him out to dinner. 

Three days later light woke up. But the docters said he should stay in bed for for one more day. Hinata came to visit."did you find it?" she said. When light looked at her his eye color was white. "do you remember me?" she looked sad. She didnt want to lose light much less him not remember her.

"he nodded. It seemed e couldnt speak. He grabbed her hand and wrote in ti. Can you get me some water please? I cant speak because me mouth is dried shut. And so she ran to get some water all the while smiling with joy.

His eyes were still white when she returned."here you go." she said smiling. He nodded thanking her for the cold water. And proseeded to rip his mouth open. And if could scream he would have. Because his lips were bleeding now. In fact he did scream. And then he drank the cup of water. "so is he dead?" light asked. 

Hinata did go check but some of the soldiers tried to kill her. And he wass dead."ya. Hes dead." she looked down at the floor.

Light shifted hi still black hand to lift her chin up. "dont look at the floor hinata. Please look at me."light looked said as well. It looked as though he were at the brink of crying."is it because of what happened?" she didnt answer. but she averted her eyes from his."why wont you look at me?" light said tears brimming his now white eyes. And then he saw it. It was because of what happened when he tried to save her."please dont hate me because of my mistakes." 

hinata sighed. And looked rightinto his eyes. They scared her. She didnt like thew eerie fell she had coming from them. It was like staring at a white blank space were all you could see is white. And then you would notcie a window, a table, a chair, and a dresser. But all of it was white.there wouldnt be any shadows any black. When she realized that she ws staring she imideatly looked into his face and resonded."its not about what you did. Its about what you looked like." she said her face changed to a deep sadness.

Light wasnt surprised."i dint mean to injoy it... but" he didnt continue.

She started yelling" you just dont get it! Im worried that you might do ythat again!" she was angry.

"i wont" not it was his turn to be sad.

She looked extreamly angry."the man i loved injoyed hurting all those people! Enjoyed killing them even though they were defenceless! He injoyed all that blood!" she said. She twisted her arm out of his grip and ran out of the room crying.

He looked so hurt."hinata...im sorry" and then he lied back down crying his own tears of suffering. Soon afyter he got up and jumped out of the window. And headed off some were. He didnt know were he would go.

When naruto look in on light he noticed that he was gone. And ran to find kiba and hinata."so whats going on?" kiba asked.

Naruto looked at both kiba and hinata."he wasnt at the hospital when i ckecked in on him. And we need to find him." naruto said.

"ill look for him at the traing grounds were we trained him."hinata said. "kiba you should look for him in the forest he have better smell then us. Akamaru can help as well."

"ill look at were we live." naruto" if hes not there then ill look over the rest of the town."

the all settled on that. And left. Kiba didnt find him in the forests. Or at least two miles away from the village. Naruto didnt find him anywere in the village. When hinata arrived at the traing grounds were they used to hang out she saw him standing in front of the broken tree. The tree naruto and light broke sparring with eachother. That fight had bee won by no one. But tthey all had a feeling that light was going easy on naruto. She noticed that he was holding the remnents of his fathers sword.

He didnt turn around. In fact he wasnt really their. She had seen what she wanted to see. And she left. Meanwhile naruto and kiba were headed toward the training ground. Kiba had run into hinata and dragged her back. But just before naruto arrived. Light wasreally there this time."hey light come back to the hospital. Your still in bad condition." he said slowly walking towards the now white haired man.

"you know.. i always ruined my friendships with sdomebody." his voice sounded so sad."no matter were i wnet i always did something wrong or said something wrong."

naruto stopped walking." what are you talking about?" he asked his friend.

Light walked up to the shattered tree. It had become nearly twice as tall as light now."its just not fair!" he yelled, punching the tree. It once more shattered."i always hae to screw something up! Its just not fair!" he colapsed on the floor. By this time kiba and hinata arrived" and now she hates me. I screwed up." he was crying again.

Hinat walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder."no. I dont hate you." she said. She turned him around so that they could look eachother in the eyes." you helpd me become stronger. And i dont stutter anymore. I dont talk quietly anymore." she bent down and hugged him."and for that i thank you. I got the respect i wanted from neji because of you. Because you believed i me. For that i thank you. You saved me time and trime again from the arguments i would have had. For that i thank you. You taught me that nothing could be gained by worryiing about who was hurt. For that i thank you. You saved me from being killed and nearly raped by those men. For that i love you." a single tear stirred in her eye.and then fell down her cheek.

Light hugged her back."i mean to keep my promise. I will never do that again." he said.

And afterwords he went back to the hospital. With the inent off inishing what he started. Hinata knew what would soon come to pass. So did naruto and kiba.only these four knew what would happen and only they could stop it.

Two days later naruto kiba and hinata went to the hospital to take light out of the hospital so that they couldtalk about what they were going to do about it. When they reach the hospital they figured out that light had been picked up by iruka and taken to the fifth hokages room. And then another ninja appeared behind them."you are requested to see the fifth hokage epmidietly." and then he was gone.

Naruto barged into the door. And started talking"whats going on?" he said once he was standing beside light.

"i have an inportant mission for all of you." she looked serious."they enemy is siding with orochimaru. And you four are the only once who know exactly what they can do."

kiba looked a little surprised."are you telling us to defeat them?" he said as soon as he calmed down.

Light looked a little agitated." if we do that we coul lose. I mean there ore thousands of them. They have the ability to change their element. And we dont know if they have gaurdians or not! And in doing so. Just to thwrt one battle. We all would ave to do what they can do. And in doing that could kill them!" light yelled

"naruto and kiba can do just fine with out your ability." she said. Naruto and kiba looked at him and nodded in agreement.

" well it still would take time for hinata. I woulod take a matter of two days. And we dont know when she could wake up!" he yelled once more.

Hinata looked at light like he was insane."light lets do it. Dont worry i can handle it." she said and smiled.

Light looked at her worriedly." are you sure you want to do this?" he said hoping she would say no. she only nodded"im going to need a clear space. And it has to be completely silent."

tsunade called shizune in and ordered her to take him and hinata to a quite room in the back." so how does it work?" hinata asked lightheartedly

light looked at her worriedly and then sighed" you will go in a deep sleep. In that time the spirits will attack you endlessly. While being attacked you will run into your gaurdian. Depending on this gaurdian it will try to take over your body, or it will befriend you and give its powers to you." he said" i dont want you to do this but i can see youve made up your mind."

when they arrived in the room light pulled out some blue chalk. And drew a very large and intrecite symbols inside a the very large circle."get into the middle of the sircle and lay down. Then close your eyes and fall asleep. Let me know if you cant do that and i will get you a sleeping potion." light said.

She was already alseep when she lay her head on the floor. Then light plased his hands on her head and made his chakra pulse through her body and closed his eyes. When he started seeing the world of these spirits he removed his hands and drew sombols on her forehead and her temples. Then he moved out of the sircleand made his chakra pulse through every line and symbol until all of it was glowing blue. He soon collapsed on the floor. And entered his own subconsienceness. And wouldnt wake up for two days.

_Gaurdian of my soul. I want you to watch over her. Dont interfere and keep out of her sight. If she is near death bring her back and use my body to take her to tsunade. She will heal her. Then do t all over again._ The spirit had listened to his request and dissappeared.

Naruto didn knock on the door or open it he knew what the stakes were. Or so he wanted to. And just went home to get some sleep. Kiba did th same.

Two days later hinata woke up. Tofind that light had been on the ground for a long time. She used her byakugan to see how low his chakra had gone. It wasnt there at all. It was all in the symbols. She ran over to him and startd shaking his hbody hoping that he wasnt dead. She saw that it was fatally low. She was still in the circle and ran to the door to get somehelp while carrying his body. As soon as she left the symbol the chackra floated back to lights body. And it went back to normal levels.when he woke up. Se notcied that his hair had gone black again. And that it was much longer then it as."are you ok?" she said setting him down. He nodded." good now im going to get you some water.

Light grabbed her arm."no. You should be able to make it apear out of thin air." he had seen her gaurdian before she had woken up. It was his gaurdians sister. And in power they were epuals. But his was evil. And hers was god. She had the natural ability of the light"just think of water and you shuoul bring it out of the air." and she did.

She was letting him drink the water out of herehands. She was blushing a deep red but luckily it was to dark for him to see. And by the time that he was finished she wasnt blushing. And they walked out of the room together.

Light topped five feet away from the room" from hewre on were are one from here one we are connected. And nothing can break that bond except death." and then they continud walking again.

" she only had onething to say boefore her father would be thorally pissed."hank you." and then she smiled.. and reach for his hand. As soon as naruto saw the change he kind of freaked."it is going to be really scary looking at you with those eyes." and then kiba and naruto luaghed.she looked at them confused." here" naruto said grabbing amirror.

She gasped. Seven. rippliing colors had been in her eyes. Blue, red, black, yellow, brown, green, and her natural eye color white. It was going to take getting used to."i dont believe it." she said still kind of mesmorized.

Light smiled slightly."well get used to it." he said."i going to report that the ritual was a success. Or would you like to tell her kiba?"he said oddly.

Kiba nodded and walked off."so who wants to go to the ramen shop.to eat some ramen before we head out?" arouto said smirking like a hyper five year old.

Hinata and light both agreed for a bwol of ramen. And then kiba arrived. He went to. They had abast until they were called to the office that tsunade would speak to them. Turns out they didnt have much time left. And left emidieatly. Soon after they hit the border, they suddenly hit their enemies camp site at dark.."ok we should stop here and plan our course of action." kiba said.

At that point two gaurds walked by and hinataand light were gone. Soon they were back with one dead guy and one dizzy female soldier."ok it seems we have already figured out our plan of action. Ithink." kiba said looking at the dead body with distain. Light and hinata smiled with delight.

Light stripped both of them with out making to much oise and helped hinata into her new uniform. Kiba and naruto soon got theirs."ok so whats the plan?" naruto asked looking at light.

"we infiltrait. We kill the leader and we walk home with victory in our hands. Or we can just take off the armor and kill them all so we wont have any problems later on. But then this isnt all of them. so lets start with the fiorst one. If not plan b." light said

kiba looked at him scepticly." whats plan b?" kiba already regretted it whenhe let it out of his mouth.

Light just smiled a little bit."dont worry. We might not have to work thropugh plan b." light regretted walking into a much larger man. Taslking to a very skinny man who looked just like him in every way.

Naruto, kiba, and hinata gasped.

The man sounded angry."we cant do that. It would require some time to even consult them and orochimaru is comeing to us." and with that the man was killed.

Them man had an icy glare that made him look scary and much older then he looked."i do not tolerate disobbidience... especially from my little brother. Light" the man turned to look directly at them."oh. You thought you could sneak in? Im not surprised. You never were smart on tactics." and then the man was gone and appeared behind light. And pulled off the armor straps."this is your _ last _ chance. Join us . Or die." the man said in an icy cold tone that ran chills up the groups backs.

Light turned around to face the man."choices. Why is it always choices. Ill give you a choice. Tell us why your attacking us. or. Join us to stop our other enemies." light said. He was punched in the gut. And luanch into a nearby tent.

The man was already pulling him up."you first. And maybe ill thik about it." the man said.

"thats enough shanri." some one said. I thought you were supposed to be doing something right now i expect you to do that. Now." with that shanri was gone."im sorry. He can be a little strait forward. Lets have acup of tea and talk this situation over." it was a woman with blond hair and the same color of eye1s as light and hinata. Her armor was white instaid of the usual color. And she was extreamly pale.

"fine well talk it over. But then i wxpect you not to try and kill us while we talk." kiba said

"agreed. Three other members of the elite, besides my self, will join us. We will try and make negotiations as wel." she said." my name is mia. And dont tell me your names. I already know them."

so they walked into a giant tent." you people are freaks." naruto muttered to himself. Kiba shushed him just in case someone heard. And then the sat ata table witheight chairs.

She motiond for them to sit down." please. The tea will be here soon.until then lets chatch up with each other light its been ten years you know." she ws smiling so sweetly it was hard to believe that.she was not normal. Then three others appeared.

"i have no need to talk about pointless things with you." he said glaring at her." and i dont feel like catching up. With any of you. Espeseially kale." he themn glared at a black man in white armor who was appreretly blind.

Them man faced him."well then what about jill and kreid?" kale asked.

Jill was also black but she wasnt blind. Kreid was tanned really dark and had brown hair."i assume that you will at least share to us why you wanted to stop us. It was your dream to see the world controled by one simple person. Or did this back water excuse of a land change you into the operson less then who you once were?" jill said.

Light looked suprsed. And then quickly regfained his compusre."once i was strong but now i am stronger.' light said. When the tea vcame in.

"please have some tea." jill said. Hand him a cup of tea. She was a litlle red though. Like she was emberesed to hand him the cup."are you still the man i loved?" she looked desparate.

Light looked at her stairt in the eyes." who ever said i loved you?" he said just as a woman walked in

"where is my son? I need to speak to him! Now." it was that woman again. The one from his town. They pointed at light. And they left. Taking kiba, hinata, and naruto with them."son please join us. It is for a just cause." she said. She looked so sad.

"i refuse to help anyone who wants to destroy my home." light said gettig up. He didnt get up all the way. The woman punch him in the face.

"i, kino, will kill you if you defend this land!" she said. Her eyes red.

Light got up his eyes were blue."try your best. I will to."light said drawing his new sword and pointed it at her. Lets see if i can cut you." and then he smiled and luanch himself at her slashing downward. She jumped up and threw a knife at him. He moved out of the way and threw a kunai at her.

When kiba heard the blast he threw a shuricen at jill. Naruto, used his resengan on kraid. And hinata made her eyes turn yellow and threw a ball of lightning at kale and mia. Mia used the poer of fire and tried burning kiba into ashes. Kale used the power of air but was hit by the lighting and was out cold. jill just dissapeared. Soon light and kino had joined the outside battle and into the insewing chaos.

Kiba had knocked out out jill when he hit her in the face really hard with his double typhoon move(thing!) and she hit her head on a tree. Apperenty she was the weakest of the elite. Kreid had a holle inside of his chest and died. Mia was having a hard time using her fire because hinata hused the air to keep the fire from going more the an inch away from mia. Kino attacked kiba and slashed him down the spine.and then light kicked her in the shoulder and sent her flying into naruto who slammed his face into a rock. He seemed to be out cold as well. It was up to him and hinata. When hinata looked around the erea for kino, she notcied that jill was missing.

"if i cant have him no one can!" jill yelled as her eyes change black and made a black sphere appear in her hand. She charged hinata into a corner. And then jabbed at her with the black sphere and it hit hinata in the shoulder. Hinata used her byakugan to fight jill in her crazed rage of "love".jill soonhit hinata in the chest and she cuaghed up blood. Jill picked her up by her indigo jacket and wispered in hinatas ear." does it hurt? I hear that you like pain. Lets give you some more joy." and then a knife was in her hand and she cut a long deep slash down hinatas arm. She screamed in pain. She cut her down her stomech and down her left cheek and then stabbed her in the left lung. And let her go." feel the pain. And remember it in the after life." she said as she walked away.

Hinata slowly picked her self up her eyes now clompletely white and wounds healing as she pulled out the knife." im not done yet." she said quietly"im stronger now!" she said louder and then charged at jill punching her in the face."i will provew him that i was worth the time and troubble to keep alive!" and then she seemed to be much faster and stronger. She speed behind jill and kicked her into the air and then luanched herself up into the air using her ands and kicked jill in the back sending her higher inth the air.

Meanwhile light was getting his ass kicked."you say that this is for a just cause. Then why do you ttack us?" he said. Holding himself up by his sword. So that he wouldnt fall down from exaustin. He couldnt seem to get any hits on her any more. Kinos eyes were now yellow.

She charged a sphere of lighting"i do this for my son. To show him hiow weak every other land is compared to my army." and then she threw it at him."but it seem there is no convincing him. So i guess ill kill you now."

"light raised his hands and pointed them at kino."cannon-A... fire." and then a small black orb shot out of a circular hole infront of his hand. missing her by a longshot. He was soon stabbed in the spine with a knife. He only had time to pull it out before he fell limp. "im not giving up." he said through ragged breaths.

"just shut up and die!" she said killing him in the stomech. And the picked him up." you dont know the power you could have atained by helping us. You coulld of had anything you wanted, money a castle women. Anything you could have imagioned" sha said. And pulled out two knives and stabbed him through both shoulders. Meanwhil hinata rantoward him feeling the pain in her shoulders.

"i would never do it. No matter how much i suffered." light said under gritting teeth.

"even if the girl were to die?" she said smiling widely enough to were it looked like she would eat him."een for the price of the world you would try to stop me?"sh pulled out a third knife intending to end it now."ill kill you now. Before i change my mind." she said her face looked so sad when she thrust the knife through his heart.

Hinata was just int sight when she saw it happen."light!" she yelled just before she felt the pain of the knife going through her heart. But there wasnt a knife. Lights body began to glow as hinata collapsed on the ground nearly dead. Whenthe glow tok form ti was undiscribably discusting. But it was all white. Thats what could only be discribeed of it.

"_kino. You would try to kill my master. Even though youknew i would take his body?_"the gaurdian said.

She couldnt believe it. "lights gaurdian was him?" she wispered to her self."one of my gaurdians brothers? And then there is shanri. He has one two.but what about the last one? Oculd it have been that girl?" she looked at hinatas body. Maybe she could try to kill the girl.before she could act. One of the gaurdians gigantic arms swatted her farther from hinata. And then it shrunk to a normal size.

"dont think you can harm me. My master is dieng. And i wont let you kill him further." the gaurdian said

_dont worry about me. Just give me just sto pher. _And the gaurdian nodded and attacked by rasing both of his hands i the air." i am one with the elements. And then a giant a black holeappeared oabove his head.it waas becoming day time.and then he lowered his hands and this black orb shot out of it like a rocket. Just a few yards from kino it had stopped.

"your aponent i me now." shanri said. And the black orb just dropped to the floor in a black puddle. Shanri used this black orb to make his sword and charged at the garudian as it changed back into light in a bright burning light."you will not stop us!" shanri yelled as light ducked from on of shanris slashes. Kino joined in the fight. Light didnt have a weapon long enough to battle against shanris sword so he kept his distance using his kunai and shuricens. But none of them worked. Kino appeared ut of the air and attacked him wih his own kunai.

"like he said you cant win." she said as she pressed the kunai into his back. And he poofed leaving a log in recompemce.and then naruto in his nine-tailed fox form kicked her in the face. As light kicked her in the side.

"thanks naruto." and then they both used the shadow clone jutsu and sent them at kino and shanri. But shanri just turned them into a big cloud of poof after burning them. And then he attacked naruto.

"your to much of a threat to let live." he said as he slashed at naruto. He finally got his hit when he stabbed naruto through the lung.but as he pulled it out the blond ninjas wound healed.

"want to try it now?" naruto said as he kicked shari into the sky and kept at it until shanri hit naruto upsid4e the head with the butt of his sword sending him flying into the ground as he landed on a tree. He didnt get to rest long as naruto kicked him into the tree next to them.and used resengan blowing a hole in his chest. Shanri had a look of suprise as he fell to the ground. Kino was about to throw a fir ball at naruto and light.as she saw shanri falling into thre ground.

As narutos battle with shanri had started moments before light had sent kino into a bush on the other side of the camp.were all their gun powder was. Gallons and gallons of gunpowder. So light made a large ball of fire the size of a beach ball and charged at hger with the kind of speed rock lee had. He soon jumped into the air and hit the ground. Kino jumped away of the explosion as naruto kicked her into the fire.it didnt last long before. Sharis body turned into a giant body covered in a black fog.all they could see was the blood red eye. He swooped his arm down in an atenpt to crush light.but his body just melted through the hand as the bvlack fog ingolfed him.

When the fog was gone light was on the ground glowing white. And then he became a giant by a mist of white. All y they could see was the golden brown eyes. And then they each exchanged attacks. It seemed like ti ewould never end until the black giant formed a giant ball of darkness and launched it the white giant who did the same.the orbs collided with eavchother making a massive explosion.

Once the dust was gone the giants no longer stood. It was just light and shanri duking it out oover a busted sword. That started to form a giant black puddle. But the glow of the eyes made the other three think that it was still the giants. Using their masters bodies so the could use their powers farther. The guessed right when light and shanri threw two massive orbs at eachother.

Hinata slowly stood up as she looked at the battle field just gbefore the orbs collided with eachother making yet another massive explosion. Big enough for konoha to hear and see. Nareuto appeared by her side to help pick her up." are you alright?" he said.

Shenodded."they could destropy the whole continent with that kind of power." she said."we have to stop it some how." and then she realized what she had to do. She twisted her arm out of narutos grasp and started running towards light and shanri as the created more orbs to attack eachother with.when she was with in hearing she yelled."light dont do it!" and then she grabbed his arms from the front and cried just a shanri luanched the giant black orb. By the time hinata had reach light his orb was gone. And then he flipped hinata around and the black orb hit light in the black. And sent him flying just as he threw hinata out of the way. And thren he was gone. Hinatas heart started racing when naruto picked her up. And then she cluched her hand ofer her rapidly beating heart as she fell into unconsience.

Naruto left to konoha feeling basd for leaving light behind like that."please be alive light." he said into the wind."please. For hinatas sake." asnd then he was gone.

Kino walked up to her son and huged him. Y7ou did a good deed for your army my son. Im so proud of you." and then she left to help the wounded soldiers.

"but i just killed my twin brother." he said looking down at his feet.

"shanri feeling regret for killing someone? Never thought id see the day." kreid said.

"you could have helped."

"i could have. But i wasnt given the order."

"we must bury kale. He tied from the attack from that girl minutes after he was hit." and then he walked off.

"you can come out now light." he said looking at the bushs behind him."dont you think i deserve the right to fight you to?" and then he threw his sowrd at light. But light wasnt there. He appeared behind him and stuck his kunai in kraids back and then one through his lung and then through his neck so that he couldnt breathe.

"no." and then he raced off back to the village in a pile of deep wounds that even his ligh6t could not heal. But it didnt take long for him to get tired so he moved even quicker. When he finally did colapse he was right in front of the gate. It was kiba who had finally aeared from the battlewho picked him up and carried him to the hospital. He was going to need tsunades healing powers. Tsunade came to help light as soon as she had kept hinata from dieing of a heart attack. What she was curios about was how. Hinata was extreamly healthy.as she healed lights wounds completely she started to think it was because of that "ritual".

Two days later hinata and naruto visited light. But walked slowly. Because they didnt want hinata to have another heart attack. It made her feel weak inside."hinata are you ok?" naruto asked.

Hinata nodded"i just feel like im not good enough for light." sh e said looking at the ground as tears rolled down her face.

Hinata looked so fragile right now."hinata. You havent seen the way he looks at you have you?" he said giving her a genlte hug. Hinata shook her head." he loves you more then anything. He told me that the day he sent you that letter. He said that he would do anything for you. He was just waiting for the right to me to tell you." and they continued to walke to the hospital in silence. When they reached it light was walking down the stairs on ac cruch. Witrh the help of tsunade who had interigated him about the ritual."just dont say anything about the ritual." he said as his lehg started spazzing.

He took his medicine." dont worry. I wont " she said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Then she left.

"what was that about?" naruto said."im just going to get something from the raman shop." and then he was gone leaving hinata and naruto aone.

"hinata." light said gently.

She looked up at him" yes?" when he saw him like this he looked so fragile and in extreame pain.

Can you help me walk to the river? I was just discharged today." he said trying to smile like he wasnt in any pain. She helped him out of the hospital. And they walked to the river in silence.

When they reached the river and stood on the bridge hinata finally broke the silence."naruto told me about how you felt about me." she said looking at the river. She looked at his face and he was a little surprised.

"so he told you huh? Nothing from keeping it out now." and then he lookedat her and tilted her face to his and gently kissed her on the lips."i love you." and then he took off the whit bonds wrapped around his wounds. There wasnt a single scar.

"i just feel like im not worth it. Like im not strong-" she never finished

"listen. The woman i love will always be good enough for me. I dont care how strong she is. Your no excetion." he said pulling her towards him and gently hugged her."i never loved anyone else before. But when i first layed eyes n you i felt like my heart was snatch right out of me."

and then an explosion accured.right behind him." you bastard!" some one yelled. And stck a dagger through his shoulder. It cut hinatas ear open and real deep.

Lights eyes turned white and turned around. It was jill" what the fuck is wrong with you?" he said was he grabbed her face and slammed her into the floor. He was blasted away by a fireball. It didnt even phase him.

"that bitch is trying to keep you away from us. From me! She has to die!" she said as she threw several knives at hinata. All aimed at vital organs. But the didnt reach her. Ight jummped in the way of the knives and they all went through him.

Hinata had finally snapped. And her eyes turned white. She started to pummel jill into the hground even after several villagers appeared to look at what was going on. Jill died minutes later. But hinatas kept on going and going until. It would be inmopsible to idintefy her because the last hit blew her bodyt to pieces.

The people knew that hinata would never have doens omethinglike this. Light got up after slowly pulling out the knives and his woulds had healed over."hinata calm down." he said putting his hand on her shoulder. He turned around and cried into his chest." its alright hinata. Its over." then he ooked around people were looking at him."hinata i think we should get out of here." and then with out much resistacne they started to leave. About an hour latere iruka started to aske them questions about who it was."it was only the enemy. Look can you leave us alone. Shes in shock right now." he said glaring at him. Even hinatas father and her cousin neji were scared of her now. With that kind of power who wouldnt be. Then he walked her home"hinata get some sleep." and then he went home.

Naruto was sitting in a chair neatr a desk."so what happened. Are we going to have to go back?" he asked looking a bit scred.

"yeah. But were going to hae to leave now if we need to catch up." he said

naruto got up." then lets go after them. We have to stop it now. Well get hinata and then we can go." naruto said about to open the door.

"no. hinata has been through enough. Well go by our selves." and then they were both out of the door heading back to that camp.

disclaimer- As much as i wished i own naruto, i dont. And id rather not get sued thank you.

ok alot of the grammer sucks pretty bad on tis one two. And ive desided that rock lee is going to make his grand intrance in this one.why? Because i say so. Thats why. Actually its because rock lee kicks so much ass.


End file.
